Releasing Death
by LadyCresentStar
Summary: Something happens and someone dies.How will the others cope with this loss?and who is this new girl?
1. Default Chapter

The Death  
  
chapter 1  
  
hi,welcome to my second fanfic,I do not own Nightwalker even though I wish I did  
if you don't like it,then don't read it and please,no flames.thank you and enjoy.  
  
Riho Yamazaki was running through the streets,tears running down her pretty pale face,a horrible memory in her mind.  
  
Flashback  
  
She heard voices and giggling in the office and entered."Mr.shido?"she asked,looking around and froze at what she saw.there lay Shido and Yayoi on his couch,in the nude with Shido kissing Yayoi's neck while she giggled.Riho gasped and dropped a piece of paper.They heard her and looked up."Oh,Riho,there you are....be a darling and fix some tea for me would you?"said Yayoi with a somewhat sneer but Riho ignored her.Her hurt eyes were only on Shido."Riho....."he started to say but she ran out of the building before he could finish.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She had run all the way to where she had lived with her parents and ran inside,to the kitchen,memories of helping her mother cook and such filling her mind,making more tears come forth.She grabbed open a drawer and picked out the largest,sharpest knife in the drawer, and plunged it into her heart and back at the office,Shido cried out in pain as Riho slowly bled to death before he could try to save her.  
  
ok,I know that was short but give me a break,the next will probably be longer and im not sure how many more chapters there will be so don't expect a long story thing like my other story. 


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2  
  
I do not own Nightwalker and if I did,I'd make Riho give up Shido then I'd make him wear sexy clothes and stuff like that.and I hate Yayoi a lot.tissues may be needed but i dunno......  
  
Shido's POV  
  
I looked around,everything was cheery yet gloomy.I sighed.The cheery parts reminded me of Riho,but then again the parts that were cheery were her.It was amazing how many people came,mostly from old cases,I was also surprised that everyone of them cried.But then again,who wouldn't cry when the cheerfulest girl you knew died?I havent talked to Yayoi,she'd just try to flirt like she always did and I was angry at her and myself.....Her because if she hadnt seduced me that night and treated Riho like she was a low life,then she would still be alive and im angry at myself because I allowed myself to be seduced and I didn't try to follow her.I soon moved into line to see Riho a last time in the coffin. I had requested a open coffin when this was arranged.When I got there,I just stared. She looked as if she was just sleeping,her skin still pale if not a little more,but her hair had lost it's shine."This isnt Riho" I thought,since she looked so different,no at all like the happy cheerful girl with sparkling eyes who I admired so much.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Guni watched Shido.He was really taking this hard,she knew he liked Riho and she liked him and she guessed that when Riho saw Shido with another woman,she couldn't really handle it.She couldn't believe a sweet little girl like Riho would kill herself!She looked and saw Yayoi,the reason there even was a funeral now.How dare she?!After all she had done,she had the nerve to come to this place,acting as if she regreted Riho dying!  
  
Yayoi's POV  
  
Why is everyone crying?it was just a little girl,easy to replace.now wheres my Shido? he shouldn't be in such a gloomy place.He should be back at her place in bed,mabye having a glass of chapane!or having sex,either way she would have him to herself. Damn that little Riho brat for taking Shido from her!!!I growled as I searched for him then finally spotted him and walked up,a sympthetic look on my face."Oh Shido...im so sorry.....why don't you come with me and get something to eat,or drink?It may help you move on.."I said.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"No Yayoi"said Shido icily,looking at her then when she latched onto his arm,he snapped and pushed her to the ground."Don't you ever touch me again you bitch!!!If you hadnt seduced me that damn day,Riho would still be alive right now!!!!!"he yelled,everyone one stared at him and Yayoi."I cant believe your CRYING over a little lost brat!!she was just a secretary,and secretaries can be replaced!!Your my man,Shido and I wont loose you to that brat!!!"she screamed angrily then she suddenly shut up,a red mark appearing on her cheek.Shido has slapped her.she raised a hand up to her cheek,staring at him and for once,she did move or speak as Shido left the funeral home,tears coming to his eyes as his fists clenched.everyone else glared at Yayoi because they now knew why the sweet little vampiress was dead.and they hated her for murdering Riho.  
  
ok,that it for the chapter,thank you for the reveiws,there is wastepaper baskets by the exits,I hope you enjoying this chapter,I will put up another as soon as I get inspiration and reveiws.good morning,day,afternoon,evening,night,what ever 


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

wow I got reviews?the impossible has happened....oh yeah,I do not own Nightwalker

nor any of the characters,I do own this story.if you don't like how I make the....erm...

you'll see looks,deal with it......enjoy the story

sixteen years later

normal POV

Shido sat alone in his office.It had grown somewhat messy over the years,since Riho died.His once lovely lavender hair had grown dull and somewhat greasy(think professer

snape!)his lovely blue colored eyes had grown lifeless.Guni flew onto his desk.She had also changed,her hair had grown longer,and she had grown a few inchs bigger aswell,and gained a few new powers."Shido get off your sulking ass and take a walk!!you need the fresh air!!"she shouted and watched as Shido shook his head.Guni,having had enough now,used a power and became what looked like a full grown human with light green hair

and red eyes and she pulled him up,yanking him along as she put glasses on his face.Shido,unwillingly,followed as she pulled him outside in the the sunlight.For a moment he almosted hissed then relaxed as the rays of the sun warmed his pale cool skin

and he began to walk,with guni besides him.A bus stopped near by and Shido froze.He watched as Riho walked out of the bus,he blinked and the image was gone but a girl

stood in her place.She looked to be the age riho had been when she died but she had

flowing silver hair and light gold eyes,she wore black cargo pants with a loose sleevless

black shirt,her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail,she had a silver braclet with a dangling ruby blood drop on it and wore black tennis shoes.She looked so much like

Riho yet so different.He walked up without realizing it and looked down at this girl.

She looked up at him strangly."R-Riho?"he asked,almost silently and the girl stepped

back,looking at him more strangly."What do you want buddy?"she asked."Your

name,please...."replied shido.The girl relaxed only a little and said...

ok,that's it,I wanted a cliffhanger and I gave it........i have one request,give me five reveiws and please email me names!!i need names!!american,japanese,greek,roman,

russian,ANYTHING!!!!thank you and have a nice whatever time it is for you.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

oh,thank you sooo much for the reviews and names!their a very big help,if you want,you

can email me ideas,I wont mind..i have none for this story.now,please enjoy this chapter.

The girl stared at him still strangly and answered slowly,"Kakurne Ihadoca....".Shido slowly repeated it,the name sounded rather evil on his tongue,but it flowed like honey.

Kakurne nodded and picked up her bags."Are you looking for a place to stay?"Shido asked quickly and she looked at him then nodded,answering yes."Good,because I can

give you a room,for free,no strings"said Shido,nearly bursting with happiness but he

managed to keep under control.Kakurne looked at him then nodded,"Lead the way then

mr....?"she said and asked."Shido Tatsuhiko(I can say that from pure instint.....00)

"mr.Shido"said Kakurne(I like this name....)Shido nodded and walked back to his office and opened the door to the spare bedroom."Here you go...i hope you'll be comfortable miss Ihadoca." he said sincerely and she smiled at him,nodding as she set her things down and began to fix up things how she liked.Shido watched a moment then closed the

door,smiling to himself and he whispered,"I finally have you back,my Riho...."

ok,I know that was short,but like I said,I have no more ideas for this story and so,I need

you,the readers,help!i would really appreciateit!!ok,thanks and bye!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

update here.ok,I do not own Nightwalker,I wish I did,and I do not own the Characters,but this story belongs to me!!ok,now,on with the story.

Normal POV

Shido sat bored and hungry at his desk,He had watched Riho's reborn walk around,in and out of the office and so on.Now he wanted to feed but he refused to feed from that bitch called Yayoi and he didn't want to leave Kakurne alone,should Yayoi come back.He sighed and looking at guni thoughtfuly,she noticed and looked at him frowning,saying,

"Don't even think about askin mister!"Shido sighed and shrugged and stared at the window.

Guni's POV

I was busy watchin Kakurne's door,incase she came out and I noticed Shido lookin

at me funny,I didn't like that look and I figured out what was gonna happen,so I gave

him an answer before he asked me.If he wants blood,he'll have to get it himself,im not

some delivery fairy here!!Then I noticed Kakurne walking out and I froze up,like a doll.

Kakurne's POV

"Is it always this quiet here mr.Shido?"I asked as I walked out of the room I was staying in and noticed an odd looking thing and walked up to it."What's this?"I asked,poking at it."It's a....ah doll,something that caught my eye and I liked."I heard him answer and I shrugged,cause I've seen weirder.

Nomal POV

Shido watched,barely holding back a grin as he watched guni try to stay apsolutely still then Kakurne finally stopped and walked back to her room."This is more then I can bare,im going out...."Shido said as he walekd to the door,"Kakurne,im going out for a little while ok?"he asked and listened as she replied a short ok and he left,feeling extremely nervous for some reason,like something was going to happen.....If only he

knew what would happen.....

Kakurne sat on a bed,reading a book,which the cover could not be seen and she sighed,putting the book down when she suddenly felt a cool breeze."Huh?but...."

she said,looking around and saw the windows all closed then she noticed something,or

rather,someone.It was a really handsome man with long Golden hair and intreging

yellow-golden eyes with black slits,but none the less,she kept her guard up."Who are

you"she asked and the man smiled a strange smile and replied,"I am an old friend,my dear....if only you remembered me from your past life...."he chuckled,as if he had explained something to a small child.Kakurne frowned,wondering what he was talking about when suddenly this strange man grabbed her up and so did the only thing she could first think about.She screamed.Shido,having been nearby,heard her and dropped the poor woman he had been feeding off and ran to the apartment,shouting the name that came to

mind."Riho!!!"but when he looked around then he ran to the room Kakurne was in and he

found Guni lying fainted on the floor and he realised one horrible fact.Kakurne was gone.

ok,good chapter here,now this is turning to excitement!!from tradgety to.....adventure,would it be?i dunno...but,I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!Reveiws please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi,I finally got an idea,yaayy!!!!and im sorry it took so long to update,I was waitin for a new post to boost up my esteem.righto!all the characters do not belong to me,but thankfuly the story DOES!!right,onto the story!

**_Somewhere Dark_** . . . . .

A girl screamed in a room,the scream would chill anything human,but the man with the girl was anything but human.Cain smirked as he watched the pretty young reborn vampiress struggled to get loose of the chains wrapped about her small wrists.He now

saw what his young Shido had seen in the vampiress and now,he wanted her for his own.

"Calm down,my dear.I will not hurt you,merely take some blood..."he said silkily,

smirking at how the young girl gasped and began to struggle more.How delicious

poor Kakurne looked to Cain and he came down viciously onto Kakurne's throat and she

let out a heart wrenching scream.

**_With Shido_** . . . . .

"Please be ok,Pleas be ok,Please be ok!"Shido chanted in his mind,but deep down,he knew something was terribly wrong,and it involved Kakurne.He stopped suddenly when he heard a chilling sound from a warehouse a few feet away,."Riho!!"he shouted and he burst into the warehouse and stopped.He saw Cain and Kakurne,no,Riho kissing and they

pulled away."Oh,mr.Shido"said Riho coldly and she hugged Cain closer,who smirked at

him."Shido....how wonderful for you to join us....I am glad you now see my new lovely little lover...."Said Cain cooly while Shido growled."Get your damn hands off her!!!"he shouted madly then stoped when Riho stood and walked to him.He stared at her.She wore

a midnight black dress that looked to be made of a material that was a cross between velvet and silk.Her hair was done up nicely and a lovely scent of blood and roses flowed

from her to his nose.She was beautiful."Riho....."he breathed softly,staring at her still then fell back when she slapped him."How dare you come here mr.Shido!!"she said

angrily."Why don't you just go back to that bitch of yours?!i mean nothing to you,

but everything to Cain!!I love him now!!"she continued harshly.It took a moment

to realize what she was talking about."Riho,your everything to me!!I need you more then

blood!!Yayoi seduced me that day!but if I had a choice,the girl in my arms would have been you,not her!Please listen to me Riho!"Shido begged.The mere thought of Riho hating him was tearing his heart and insides apart.He couldn't see straight anymore because of the tears in his eyes."Riho please,you have to listen to me.....I love you.."He

spoke softly and the words shocked Riho,she stumbled back."B-but....Cain said......"

"Don't listen to him my dear...He merely wants to pull you back into his web so he can

hurt you again..."Said Cain coldly and Riho looked at him,then Shido then back at Cain.

"He....he's right........your lying!!I bet you didn't even hold a funeral for me!I bet you just

left my body in my parents house!!!You don't care for me at all!!You just enjoy seeing me suffer!!"She said,getting madder by the moment.She formed her special sword of

blood,but instead of red blood,the blood was black."Riho,don't listen to his lies!I really

do love you!!!"Shido cried,wishing with all his heart Riho would listen and believe him.

"Shut up!!"shouted Riho and sliced his shoulder with her sword."Im going to kill you slowly so I can watch you suffer,just like I did!!"Cain watched the vampire and vampiress,secretly pleased with the display."Tell him how you killed yourself my dear,

tell him as you kill him..."Cain said,smirking at Shido.Riho growled and stabbed his other shoulder."I ran home....and I took a knife,the biggest one I could find..."She began

and a look of pain and horror crossed as he spoke,"No,please!" He begged."I put it to my

wrists and I cut the major veins.And you know what mr.Shido?I didn't feel any pain!!!"

she finished and stabbed at him but he rolled away and ran at Cain,forming his sword.

"You bastard!!!!!"He screamed and,taking the chance that Cain was surprised,He slammed his hand into Cains chest and ripped out his still beating heart and crushed it

in his hands.Cain let out a cry and burst into flames,along with his heart and turned to mere dust.Shido collapsed but he had to get up again to dodge Riho's furious attacks.

"How dare you kill him,how dare you!!!!"She screamed and finally,After suffering some

wounds,Shido managed to knock her out and a tear dropped from his lowered face as he

looked at her."I'll bring the real you back Riho.....i Swear..."He said softly.

Well,that it for this chapter!!rather proud of it....to think I got this idea from the Nightwalker I own!!Eternal Darkness,heh.So,please send reveiws and any ideas

are welcomed!im sure I would wiggle any idea into this story,so feel free to email

em to me!!!!Bye,see ya next chapter!!


	7. chap 7

chapter 7

Ok,seventh chapter...and to lady-starr,I believe that when a reborn has been reverted back to what they were in their past life,then all their past life memories are restored.Get it?

I hope you do,cause I don't feel like repeating in simpler terms.So,enjoy the story!!this

MAY be the last one,I dunno.

Shido stood over a screaming Riho who was tied to the spare bed(I hope you don't got your minds in the gutter!!),The harsh words she shouted at him seemed to hurt him a little,but not much.His thoughts began to drift back to all the happy times him and Riho

had shared,going to the movies,getting icecreams and going for simple walks by moonlight.Shido sighed and pressed his lips to hers,instantly causing Riho to quiet,staring

into his eyes shocked.He slowed backed up,whispering,"Please don't hate me Riho....I truly love you.....i was such a fool 16 years ago....every night I think of....what we could have had and I just want to pick up a knife and end it...."Riho didn't speak a word but

her eyes seemed to soften till a tear rolled down her cheek."You..you do?"she whispered

and Shido nodded in reply,smiling lovingly and gently untied Riho,believing he could

trust her now and hugged her close,breathing in her special scent deeply.He had his

Riho back,and he didn't plan on ever letting her go again and he said softly,"Riho...i've

been waiting a long time to say this.....will you marry me?"He heard her gasp softly and smiled when he felt her nod then he leanes back,gently tipping her head up and kissed her

tenderly.

Ok,short I knoooww!!!!but eh,it's a chapter right?wedding stuff in the next chapter and

then that may be the end,I dunno yet!!please review,and if you want,check out my other

fanfics!!oh yeah,and thank you EVERYONE who's supported me and this story!!any idea's for future chapters are welcome!!thank you,bye!


	8. chapter eight

The Wedding

ok,here we go....last chapter.now I MAY write a sequal if enough people ask me to and/or someone gives me an idea,but I think I may already have one...Now,Nightwalker

doesn't belong to me,I wish.and if you like this story,please read all my others,if you havent already.ok!onto the story.

Shido paced about the room,wear the classic black and white tuxedo."I look like a penguin!do we have the rings,are they perfect?and will the cake feed all those people?"

He worried to myself and a Young man placed his hand on Shido's shoulders."Stop worrying,my wedding went fine...and so will yours,you love Riho and she loves you"

Shido looked at the man and nodded,"Thanks Shinji...You've been a good help,and your

a good breed."Shinji laughed."Im just glad you havent pulled your sword out on me again

like before.....man,I gotta admit,I was kinda scared during that whole fight."Shido laughed lightly and nodded then walked out of the room with Shinji and stood by the alter with him.Soon thesoft wedding march began to play and the maid of honor and all the other maids came out,when the flowergirl and ring boy came down the hall,linking arms,the girl taller and dropping pink and white rose petals on the aisle as they walked.The ring boy seemed kinda fidgety and once even tried to get unlinked from the flowergirl,with no results.Then Riho came out and all Shido could pay attention to was her.She wore a snow white colored wedding dress,a long flowing dress of silk,the top had elegant little swirls all over it in satin and it had no straps or sleeves.She held in her hands a banquet of blood red and white roses.The dress actually touched the floor and it had a five foot trail the a few girls carried along so it wouldn't drag.Her face was lightly covered with a thin lace veil that hung from a kind of crown in her loose hair.Shido watched as she stopped beside him and he knew she was smiling.He leaned forwards,whispering in her ear,"You look so beautiful right now Riho........"He heard Riho giggle with delight then they both turned to the Minister."Dearly Beloved,we are gathered here to witness the holy joining of Riho Yamazaki and Shido Tatsuhiko.Riho,do you take this man to be your huband,to hold and to love,through health and sicnkess,wealth and poor,till death do you part?"Riho chuckled and spoke loud and clear,"I do"The Minister nodded,almost as if in approval and looked at him,"Do you Shido,take this woman to be your wife,to hold and love,through health and sickness,wealth and poor,till death do you part?"He asked,looking at the nervous vampire,and Shido,taking a deep breathe nodded,saying,"I do"."Then,if any who oppose that these two should be joined,speak now or forever hold your peace"Silence filled the room,except for the occasion clicking of camera's and the faint humming of a tape recorder.After a minute,no one had spoken a peep and the Minister smiled."The rings?"

Shido blinked and took his ring from the ring boy and slipped it on Riho's finger and she did the same to him."I now pronounce you......Husband and Wife.You may now kiss the bride."Shido smiled and turned to Riho,lifting the veil to veiw her face,some lipstick on her lips and a little blush on her cheeks.She looked apsolutely beautiful to him and he knew he was ready to spend his life with this once special woman as he leaned down,gently touching her lips with his in a sweet kiss,ignoring the delighted cheers from the audience,more intent on the kiss before Shinji tapped his shoulder and he looked,looking quite ready to turn vampire and just kill him so he could continue to kiss his new wife."Come on!you can do all that stuff later,now it's time to party!"said Shinji quickly and walked off."Actually........we cant...."said Shido,smiling at Riho and picked her up bridal style and she began to laugh."Shido please,put me down love!we need to stay for the party,it is in honor of us!"she managed to get out and Shido slowly put her down,"Alright,my wife.....but tonight,you will certainly pay for this....."he spoke deviously and she laughed again and they both walked to where the others were celebrating.

The End

Ok,for those who don't know,Shinji is the boy who was a breed who's mother protected him.I forgot what night it was,I think it was the 8th but I dunno.Anyways,I hope you enjoyed this story,it was kinda a pain for me to write.Thank you to all of those who gave me such nice reveiws to this,please read my other stories if you liked this a lot!thank you and bye!heh.


End file.
